


mistakes

by amaronith



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: I literally wrote this as I ate breakfast because I like leaving my friends gifts, M/M, Not Beta'd Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: It was a mistake to. Eddie knew that. It would lead to ruin and despair.Eddie was always good at making mistakes.





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



Eddie feels it in his chest, an aching longing that isn't his, never was his, even as Venom tells him nothing is wrong.

Venom misses that Thompson guy, and Eddie feels it in his heart, his bones, what feels like his own soul.

And it's stupid, his whole idea is stupid, but it's Venom, and even after everything - all the hurt and betrayal and pain - he loves Venom more than anything.

Venom couldn't read what Eddie plans to do here, at Thompson's apartment - Eddie blocked off his thoughts from the Symbiote, feeling like he had cut off his own arm - and was railing in his mind, begging him not to hurt Flash.

'Don't you trust me?' he almost asks.

Almost, because he already knows the answer.

It hurts.

Thompson opens the door and for a minute Eddie thinks there's going to be a fight and he raises his hand, in a hopefully placating, peaceful gesture.

"Just let me in, Thompson, ok? I need to talk to you."

Thompson's apartment is nice, and there's no clutter on the floor - makes sense, for a guy in a wheelchair - but the walls and shelves have all sorts of pictures in frames on them.

Eddie thinks back to his own shitty apartment. He barely has anything in it besides a pull out couch and tv.

The difference between a man who is loved and one who isn't.

Thompson lets him in and Eddie heads over to sit on the couch. "I don't know how to do this, do you need to work with me."

"How to do what? What the hell are you doing that you need me for?"

"Venom was never going to be happy with me. He never wanted me. But I've never given up a Symbiote willingly - they've only ever been ripped from me. So I need you to work with me."

"If this is some kind of trick-!"

"Thompson. Just come here and let me try, okay?"

And of course he did. Brave Flash Thompson, a true hero. The Golden Boy.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Eddie shook his head. "Venom is too weak, we need to be closer."

"Maybe we should hold hands?"

Eddie held out his hand and Thompson took it with both of his own, pulling them closer together, gripping Eddie tight, and Venom still was straining, still so weak from that asshole Price...

Eddie didn't think about it before he lifted his free hand to curl it around the back of Thompson's neck and press their foreheads together. "Trust me, just this once-"

"I trust you."

Eddie kissed him, and didn't stop kissing him even as he felt Venom slide along his skin onto Thompson, even as he felt that last bit of connection fade from his mind.

He wasn't expecting Thompson to keep kissing him after it was done, to climb into Eddie's lap as he let go of Eddie's hand and cradled his jaw.

"Stay. Stay with us, Eddie," Thompson murmured. "Don't go."

Eddie curled his now free hand around Thompson's - Flash's - waist. "I don't understand."

"We'll talk later, the three of us, I promise. But right now, I'm so happy I could burst, and you're a great kisser, and if you left now it would rip a hole in Venom's heart. Stay, Eddie."

It was a mistake to. Eddie knew that. It would lead to ruin and despair.

Eddie was always good at making mistakes.


End file.
